


Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories

by Jhabois



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Compilation, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mafia AU, One Shot, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rape Aftermath, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Short Story, Smut, Teasing, non-youtuber au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhabois/pseuds/Jhabois
Summary: This book contains explicit themes that are not suited for anyone below 18 years of age. As the title says this is a smut filled book and covers a wide range of themes that may or may not be suited for you. Proceed with caution. Additional warnings will be posted on chapter notes as seen fit.Again if you are below 18 please don’t read this, wait until you’re older.Stories will mainly focus on rare pairings and tags will be updated accordingly.





	1. Beautiful (BasicallyIdo407)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I was able to begin this book, here's some lighter themed smut for a start. This pairing needs more love so here ya go. <3

                Warm sunlight filters through the half-open blinds and manage to slowly creep towards the bed where a certain man slept soundly. The sneaking rays managed to caress his skin with light touches and finally stir him up enough to make him open his brown eyes to the brand new morning. Seeing that it was already daytime Marcel stretched his whole body taut, letting a loud yawn fall from his lips, the soft bed creaked under the movement of the body above it. He already knew that his partner was out of the bed before he was, Scotty was always an early riser so he wasn’t surprised to find no one lying down next to him. It took him a few more minutes of blankly staring at the ceiling and waiting for his brain to fully function before finally getting up and off the bed. And of course, where else would he first go to than the comfort room.

                The thought of it being a holiday set him in a very relaxed mood so he headed to the nearest door without any sense of urgency. He was going to enjoy this day in each moment and every calm second of it without stressing over what he had to finish for tomorrow’s work load, with the amount of work he’d done for the past month he was certain that he deserved this break. Maybe he’d even spend the whole day indoors just to devote all his free time to Scotty, he smiled as he thought of this. He thought of what they could do together, maybe play some games, watch some movies and cuddle under the blankets. A sweet smile touched his lips, soon he made up his mind and decided to do just that and spend all his time with his lover, showering him with hugs and kisses and just simply spoil him rotten.

                A soft flushing sound resounded through the room as Marcel left the bathroom after doing his business. He stared at the messy bed and thought of going back to sleep for a bit but he figured Scotty might need some help with preparing breakfast so he decided to be a good boyfriend and go see if there was any assistance he could offer.

                Marcel got to the stairs when a sweet aroma wafted through the air, making his mouth water. It smelled like waffles and coffee, his favorite breakfast combination. As he went down the stairs he could smell the pleasant scent of sizzling bacon mixing with the previous odors. He silently peeked into the kitchen where all the delicious scents were coming from. Scotty had his back turned to him, the blue-eyed man wore a black apron that had its strings tied behind his back to secure it into place, Marcel saw how the strings made a way to hug Scotty’s waist and show off the sharp curves of slender hips. A cheery tune was being hummed as the brunette prepared the food.

                Meanwhile, Marcel stood at the entrance while leaning on the doorframe with a goofy smile, silently observing his boyfriend’s cute mannerisms as Scotty swayed his hips to a melody that only he could hear. Brown eyes travel from broad shoulders to long white legs revealed due to the shorts his boyfriend currently wore. Marcel’s eyes couldn’t help but scoot back up to that rocking booty, he tried to stifle a laugh when he notices that Scotty was fully “dancing” to a hip tune that he tried to sing. It was a song he probably knew the melody of but not the words so he ended up half-sing and half-mumbling the lyrics of the song, it was adorable. Scotty is _very_ adorable, one of the things that Marcel loved about him.

                Scotty did another sway of his hips that made the fabric of his shorts stretch and cling on to the perfect round ass of his. Marcel bit his lip at the sight. Scotty probably wasn’t even aware of what he was doing but he sure was rocking those booty shorts. His muscles flexed with each movement as he flipped the bacon on the pan, white undershirt doing nothing to cover that well sculpted back. The way the sunlight streaming in from the windows perfectly fell on Scotty’s toned form made Marcel want to just rush in there and kiss him silly. The brunette could easily become seductive without even meaning to and he would look damn fine, this was another thing that Marcel loved about Scotty.

                Marcel continued to observe his cute and unintentionally sexy behavior but the African-American male wondered how long it would take before the brunette would finally notice that he’s been standing there the entire time. As much as Marcel enjoyed watching Scotty “dance” he preferred to have the man’s attention fully to himself. Nearly a minute passed and it seemed that Scotty was too lost in his own world to be aware of his surroundings so Marcel opted to softly knock on the wooden door to alert Scotty of his presence. He didn’t want to startle Scotty while he was near the stove especially after that oil and Halloween fiasco where Marcel wore a mask and pranked Scotty while he was cooking which ended with hot burning oil being flung into the air, splattering everywhere. Needless to say it was _not_ a happy night.

                The gentle knock on the door finally caught Scotty’s attention and he turned to where it came from. “Hm? Oh! Morning Marcel.” He greeted with a wide smile.

                Marcel walked over and placed a loving kiss on Scotty’s lips. “Mornin’ beautiful.”

                Scotty giggled and reddened. Even though he’d keep denying it Marcel’s pet names for him always made him blush, it didn’t matter if they were perverted or not they will _always_ make him flush bright red. Marcel liked that part of Scotty as well.

                Marcel easily wrapped an arm around Scotty’s waist and placed a quick kiss on Scotty’s forehead before he looked at what was cooking. “What are you cooking today?”

                “I’m just cooking the last of the bacon. The waffles and coffee are already on the table, you can start eating if you want.” Scotty reply chirpily as he started to stir the sizzling meat on the heated pan.

                Marcel hummed as an acknowledgement to the other’s words and got lost in thought. As much as the breakfast tempted him to go and eat he had a craving for something different so he sneakily switched off the stove and flipped Scotty around.

                “The fu-!” Scotty cursed in surprise but Marcel immediately silenced him with a kiss.

                Scotty is stunned so it takes him a while to respond, when his brain catches up to what was happening he was already pinned to a nearby wall, the spatula not in his grip anymore and the apron removed. Soft lips were on his and as soon as Scotty realized what was happening he tried to protest but this only gave Marcel the opening that he was waiting for, now a wet tongue entered his mouth as Marcel’s body pressed closer to him. Marcel was invading his mouth like there was no tomorrow. The stunned man tried using his formerly limp hands to push Marcel away, luckily Marcel yielded to the light pushes. “What?” The colored man asked with a raise of his brow, curious as to why his lover was pushing him away.

                “What do you mean ‘what’?! You can’t just attack me like that!” Scotty scolded as a dark flush started from his ears and slowly crawled down his neck, his heart was racing a thousand times per second. Marcel had a tendency to do stuff out of the blue but he hasn’t done it for a long time now so it was a surprise for Scotty to have Marcel come onto him like that so suddenly.

                Marcel laughed and simply stepped closer, looking straight down into Scotty’s embarrassed eyes while Scotty pressed his back further into the wall. “I can if you tempt me like that.”

                “W-what?”

                “You were moving your ass like a damn professional hooker in those booty shorts too.” Marcel whispered in his ear just as he grabbed a handful of that ass making Scotty squeak. “S-stop it. It’s too early in the morning for this.” His usually pale face now burning a rosy red as he tried to push Marcel away.

                The hand that groped Scotty’s ass let go only to cup the front while the other hand pinned Scotty’s wrist to the wall decreasing the male’s way of struggling. “Your little man down here seems to disagree with you.” Marcel said as he teasingly stroked Scotty’s hardening member through the fabric of his shorts drawing a soft moan from his flustered lover.

                “M-marcel! The food will get cold.” Scotty closed his eyes and turned his head away while saying so. It was a pathetic excuse but Scotty’s brain wasn’t really functioning as a wet tongue licked a sensitive spot between his shoulder and neck, the teasing bites weren’t really helping along with the gentle friction on his dick.

                When he heard Scotty’s excuse Marcel smirked and said nonchalantly, “We’ll heat it later. Right now I want to have dessert first.” Marcel drew back from ravaging Scotty’s poor neck and let go of his wrist in favor of cupping his cheek while his other hand now rested on Scotty’s hip. Brown eyes looked at him and the smile turned gentle and loving.

                If Scotty’s face could’ve gone a shade deeper than it certainly would have since Marcel was now staring into his eyes with love struck adoration. The shorter of the two couldn’t help nuzzle his face into that warm hand, Marcel was like a flickering bulb when it came to sex. First thing he’d be really aggressive and dominant then he’d switch to being sweet and caring. It made Scotty go mad at first but now he simply loves it, both the aggressive Marcel and the sweet as sugar Marcel.

                Scotty bit his lip and feigned a pout, “Aww, and here I thought I’d be the main course?”

                This elicited a chuckle from Marcel and he gave Scotty a quick peck on the lips, “Nah, you’re too sweet to be the main course. But you _are_ delicious, not gonna lie.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Scotty as he swiped his tongue over his lower lip.

                Scotty couldn’t help but laugh at the horrible pickup line, “Oh my god! That’s so bad.” Marcel couldn’t stop the grin that spread on his face because _there it was,_ the laugh that he absolutely adored. Every time he heard it, it was like music to his ears and a source of joy for his heart, he’d listen to it all day if he had the choice to do so.

                “Alright let’s go!” Marcel stated as he suddenly carried Scotty bridal style.

                “Hey! What the fuck?!” Scotty floundered for a moment before finding purchase on Marcel’s shoulders. “What did I tell you about suddenly carrying me like this?!” He couldn’t stop the scolding that escaped his mouth as much as he couldn’t stop the blush that flooded his face once more.

                Marcel simply shushed him with a kiss and quickly brought Scotty to the guest room which was rarely used but conveniently near. He opened the door and then gently laid Scotty on the neat bed, he doubted that it will stay as neat after he’s done with Scotty though.

 

* * *

 

                “F-fuck.” Scotty moaned out as three fingers worked in and out of him, slowly stretching him out. A thin layer of sweat plastered on his forehead as he fisted the sheets beneath him, pushing his face into the pillow beneath him to muffle the embarrassing sounds coming from his mouth. Marcel had been teasingly rubbing his G-spot for a good minute now, slightly brushing it with his fingers to get the pleasure spike up making Scotty’s toes curl a bit but then quickly retreating, leaving Scotty high and dry wanting for more. He knew what Marcel was playing and he did NOT want to play along or it was more of he wasn’t in the mood to play along.

                “Marcel!” Scotty moaned out with frustration as his lover put not so gentle pressure on his prostate and then stopping immediately.

                “Yes Babe?” Marcel asked with a sweet and innocent voice that was, as Scotty put it, fake as fuck. He was certainly enjoying the view he had right now, Scotty panting and on all fours while displaying his ass only for him to see. Scotty’s wet but puckered hole was practically sucking his fingers in so nicely and he couldn’t wait to get in. _Oh wait_ , he _can_ actually wait, just so he can have Scotty pleading for him before he takes him.

                “Don’t ‘yes Babe’ me, stop teasing and just get on with it already!”

                “Nope. Not until you ask nicely.” Marcel said with a smirk as he upped his game and started to fondle Scotty’s balls in time with pumping his fingers in and out.

                “Ah!” Another loud moan tore through Scotty’s throat and he bit the pillow to stop himself from making any sound.

                Marcel continued the onslaught but this time he added to the torture by peppering soft fluttering kisses on Scotty’s back up to his neck, he could practically feel the body underneath him trembling. “Just ask for it Baby.” Marcel whispered as he continued to finger and jack Scotty off at the same time.

                Scotty gripped the sheets and bit down harder, determined not to let the bastard have the joy of hearing him beg. But Scotty forgot how stubborn Marcel could be.

                The teasing went on for a certain amount of time until finally Scotty broke and gave in as he couldn’t take it anymore. “F-fine! You win, you bastard.”

                “Hmm? What was that?”

                “Ugh, just fuck me _please_!”

                Satisfied with his answer Marcel at last stops the torture and slicked himself up before entering quickly, taking Scotty by surprise, mouth opening wide in a quiet moan.

                “How are you still so tight?” Marcel grunted at how much Scotty was squeezing him.

                “Don’t just plunge in like that asshole!”

                But Marcel couldn’t hear Scotty’s nagging as he slowly pushed in and out, trying to let Scotty to open up more before he started to pound into the man without pause. Within a few moments he already had Scotty mumbling gibberish as he hit the younger man’s prostate dead on. The familiar heat started to coil in his lower stomach and the pleasure continued to mount with each hit. But to Marcel’s displeasure Scotty continued to muffle those delicious moans, groans, and screams into the pillow beneath him. However, Scotty wasn’t aware of Marcel’s irritation as he was too lost in a cloud of pleasure and want, the heat making his head light.

                A few more hits and he would have come, he could practically taste it at the tip of his tongue but he’s suddenly flipped around. Scotty yelps and immediately tries to cover his face with his arms and close his legs, hiding himself from prying eyes. Scotty grunted in disapproval at his new position, Marcel knew how much he disliked fucking this way. He was too exposed and he didn’t like it.

                A sharp click of the tongue could be heard as Marcel slowed down. He pried Scotty’s legs apart and set himself between those rich creamy thighs as he grabbed Scotty’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. This action elicited a whine from Scotty as he turned his reddening face to the side, closing his eyes in the process.

                “Don’t hide yourself like that.”

                “Ngh, y-you know how much I hate this position.” Scotty replied still not looking at his lover and he tried tugging his hands away.

                But Marcel wouldn’t have any of that. “Look at me Scott.”

                Scotty wouldn’t have done it if Marcel hadn’t gone in and hit his prostate as hard as he could. “Ah! You fucking bitch!” Scotty angrily glared at his lover through watery eyes.

                Now that Marcel had Scotty’s attention he let go of his wrists, one hand grabs his hip and the other cups Scotty’s heated cheek as he stares into those teary eyes with the same adoration like he did earlier. “Don’t hide yourself from me Scotty. I want to see you. Because you’re fucking beautiful in all that you are and I don’t want you hiding that.”

                And here we can see that Marcel was being unpredictable again. Scotty’s heart beat faster and his face burned a bright red. Why could he say something so embarrassing with such ease? But he couldn’t say anything in retort as a lump got stuck in his throat while Marcel stared deeply into his eyes, the love expressed through those orbs couldn’t be clearer. How was he this lucky to find someone like Marcel? What else could he say? “O-ok.” Scotty gave in with a soft huff, he let go of everything and let Marcel have the lead. It’s funny how things always ended like this but… he wouldn’t have it any other way.

                Marcel smiled and leaned in for a slow kiss, taking every second in and imprinting it within his mind. He then backed up and started the increase the pace once more, this time Scotty didn’t hide instead his legs were wide apart and hands clutched on to the sheet, now he was in display for Marcel to see.

                The slow pace soon became faster and faster, a numbing motion of in and out that had Scotty gasping for breath as Marcel wouldn’t stop the assault of his prostate, his mouth was practically open with a thin trail of drool dripping onto the sheet. His back arched as a particularly hard thrust had him keening.

                “You feel so good, so tight Scotty.” Marcel groaned out as he continued the rough pace, placing butterfly kisses on Scotty’s neck before biting down.

                Scotty whined while the heat coiled tighter and tighter, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Marcel’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. It was wet and sloppy and desperate. Marcel didn’t stop moving his hips, if ever he actually became faster and Scotty was forced to break the kiss to throw his head back. The tight grip on his hips would certainly leave a bruise but at the moment they didn’t care, they were both lost in their own world.

                “Faster, fuck me faster Marcel.”

                “Gladly.”

                As Scotty writhed underneath him Marcel took this time to observe his lover, even as each thrust took him nearer and nearer to the finish he couldn’t get enough of Scotty. His voice that cracked whenever it reached a note too high for him to reach. His eyes which looked at him with lust, embarrassment and yearning all mixed up together in a way that only he could understand and decipher. His body that writhed and arched because of Marcel and only for him. But most importantly his love as he pulled him closer in a tight embrace as he clenched tighter around him and a mumble of “I love you” poured out in stutters and gasps. Marcel took this as a sign that he was close so he sped up his thrusts. Not stopping until Scotty screams out in ecstasy and cums between their stomachs. Marcel snapped his hips three more times until he too came.

                While both of them rest to come down from their highs Marcel takes this time to hug Scotty closer and kiss him, slowly and languidly. This was the best idea that he had in a long time and Marcel inwardly rejoices.

                When they part Marcel smiles and declares without pause. “Love ya beautiful.” He meant that with all his heart.

                Once more Scotty blushes but he replies with his own sweet smile. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way don't forget to hit that kudos button if you liked the story. Comments are always welcome. :)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
> [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	2. Let's Play (Wild de Nogla)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the pairing names get weirder and weirder with each new pairing xD peace y’all.
> 
> This is an extremely late Valentine’s fic, I have no explanation for what the hell this monstrosity is xD. It’s basically a crackfic written just for fun and is completely self-indulgent. 
> 
> Ps. Cross-dressing is in dis so if that’s something ya don’t really like then feel free to skip this chapter.

                “WHAT THE FUCK?! NOGLA YOU’RE CHEATING I SWEAR!!”

            Nogla thought it would be a fun idea to invite Tyler to play games during Valentine’s Day instead of going out. Tyler readily agreed but now that he was stuck in this situation he would have rather roamed aimlessly around the mall than sit here and get demolished by Nogla round after round. Mario Kart wasn’t the game Tyler had in mind but since Nogla seemed to really _really_ want to play the game Tyler had no choice but to reluctantly agree. He sees that he’s made the wrong decision.

            “I’m **not** cheating. It’s just pure skill bro.”

            “ _Not_ _cheating_?! You’ve won first place for the past 9 rounds without a problem, it’s like the red shells don’t even have an effect on you! They’re useless as shit because you recover from the hits so fa-AAAAAAH YOU FUCKING BITCH!”

Tyler’s ranting turned into unbridled rage as Nogla hit him with three red shells effectively slowing Tyler down and easily passing him, the Irishman sped through the last stretch and snatched the lead for the third and final lap. After getting hit by Nogla’s red shells Tyler was beyond recovery as three more random players passed him. Moments after that Daithi had already crossed the finish line with Tyler only managing to finish fourth. That blow from having his lead snatched away from his just like that was devastating and extremely frustrating.

            While Nogla was laughing in his seat without a care Tyler silently fumed beside him, face completely red.

            After Nogla had his time of laughter he looks at Tyler and his skin quickly prickles with goosebumps as he notices the scary glare directed his way, the anger practically radiating from them. Every time Tyler had that look in his eyes you can be sure that things weren’t going to go well.

            “Uh Tyler are you ok?”

            Tyler breathed in deep, air inhaled through his nose and expelled through a harsh exhale. After calming doe he turned back to face the screen, eyes filled with determination while stating, “One more race.”

            “Huh?”

            “Let’s have one more race. This time it’s _all or nothing_. Whoever wins this race wins the game.”

            “Oho? Are ye sure about that Tyler?” Daithi lifts an eyebrow at the challenge, a smile lightly playing on his lips.

            A smirk spread through Tyler’s face. “To make things interesting, loser has to obey _everything_ the winner tells him to do for 24 hours, no exemptions.”

            This condition made Nogla a bit nervous, who knew what Tyler would do if he won, flashes of unwanted thoughts flitted through his mind and a majority made him shudder. Daithi shook the climbing worry away. In order to avoid that death sentence he just had to play like he always did and not lose. With renewed confidence he met Tyler’s determined eyes.

            “What do you say Nogla?”

            Daithi replied with a grin. “No changing the conditions when ya lose then.”

            Tyler scoffed. “The conditions are set and won’t be changed. And who said that I was going to lose?”

            “I’ll make sure that ye do.”

            “Bring it on asswipe.”

-+-+-+-+-+-

            “Looks like I’m gonna win Tyler. ~” Nogla taunted as he quickly drifted his cart on the last turn. This was the last lap and he was sure he had this in the bag, as he neared the finish line he was more than prepared to do a victory shout.

            “Think again Nogla!” Tyler spam throws his three red shells in rapid succession and immediately uses the mushroom as a boost afterwards. Miraculously, two of the red shells manage to hit Nogla just a few inches away from the finish line, the bellow of anger was evidence of how screwed Nogla was and how much of a devastating blow those shells were. There was no way he would be able to recover fast enough. He mashed every button he could touch with panic, trying to make his character snap out of its stunned state and simply **move**. But he was completely _screwed_ , he gulped as he wondered if Tyler would pass him that quickly. His assumption was confirmed as he saw, from the corner of his eyes, a flying Yoshi quickly zooming past him with a mushroom in hand.

            Two contrasting shouts fill the air, one borne from victory while the other from crushing defeat as Tyler crosses the finish line.

            “ **NO**!”

            “Fuck **YES**!!!” Tyler bellowed with glee at his triumph.

            Nogla cursed as the realization of what he had just lost sunk into his mind, he threw the controller down and covered his face with his hands, a frustrated groan coming from his lips. The shouts died down and they were back at the loading screen. He refused to look at Tyler right now because he was aware of the shit-eating grin that was surely plastered on that proud face.

            “So about that bet.~”

            “Ugh.”

            Nogla knew he had _hell_ to pay for.

-+-+-+-+-+-

            “I fucking hate you.” Nogla states with a glare full of contempt directed at the smirking man behind him.

            “You’re the one who agreed to the bet dumbass.” The taller man retorted with a roll of his eyes and tossed him the clothes that he chose for the Irish man to wear. “Now be a good boy and wear that.”

            Daithi would’ve have retaliated and simply disobeyed whatever Tyler told him but unfortunately for him he was a man of his word. A bet’s a bet and he had to take the punishment like a man. So he bit his tongue to silence his complaints and took a look at what he was supposed to wear.

            A bright red blush bloomed across his face as he realized what it was.

            “Ya can’t be serious” Declared a red faced Daithi as he clutched the black fabric in his hands and looked at his grinning boyfriend.

            “Put it on.”

            He wanted to say _no_ so badly but with how stubborn Tyler can be he knew there was no way out. With another curse and protest mumbled under his breath Daithi stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, but not without incident as Tyler cheekily slapped his ass and made him yelp. He sent Tyler another glare before he slammed the bathroom door shut.

            It took him a while to put the damn thing on. As his fingers fumbled to tie the mess of strings behind his back he couldn’t help but question when did Tyler even have time to buy this thing without him knowing? And how the hell did he get a size that fit?

            He grunted as he finally finished tying the strings behind him and the clothing was at last in place. Daithi took one look at himself in the mirror and he immediately wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. What the hell was he thinking when he agreed to the bet? He looked absolutely idiotic and it was extremely embarrassing to be wearing such an outfit but what else could he do? He lost and Tyler won **fair and square**. A heavy sigh echoed through the bathroom as he tried to think of a way out of this situation but sadly, it looks like his time to think had run out.

            “Hey what’s taking so long?” Tyler’s voice broke through the air, a tinge of impatience could be heard in his tone.

            The Irishman glanced at the locked door while in a heated debate between himself and his screaming thoughts. Try as he might it was a hopeless situation, the best he could do was quickly follow what Tyler instructs him to do and get things over with. He took one last look at his reflection and slowly turned away, he had a sinking feeling that this was the last time he’d have his dignity intact. A nervous inhale was the only thing he could muster before opening the door. His eyes stay glued to the floor as the door swung open, revealing him to curious eyes.

            Nothing but silence filled the room, Nogla was too ashamed to even look at Tyler’s reaction but as the pause dragged on the suspense was killing him. What was Tyler doing? Nogla then huffed and decided to raise his eyes to see what was happening. He looked up just in time to see Tyler step right in front of him, the unexpected proximity had him gasp, stepping back in shock but Tyler reached for his arms and stopped him.

            “What the fuck Tyler? Don’t scare me like that!” Nogla expressed as he tried to wriggle out of Tyler’s grasp.

            “ _Nogla._ ”

            Nogla has heard his name being uttered by Tyler hundreds and thousands of times before but he never heard him say it like that, a breathless whisper, almost too indistinguishable to be even labelled as a word and would be better called as a whoosh of air…yet, Nogla managed to hear it and it managed to grasp his complete attention.

            What made Tyler so flabbergasted?

            Confused emerald look up into sparkling blue and Nogla’s face immediately erupted into ruby hues while a completely smitten Tyler sneaks his hand behind Nogla to cup his butt, a stupid grin playing on his lips.

            “Tyler!”

            “Shit, you look so hot in that dress Nogla. Who knew that it’d fit you so well?” His deep voice rumbled as he buried his face between the crook of Nogla’s neck and his shoulder

            The flustered Irishman attempted to push Tyler way from him but the taller of the two wouldn’t even budge, the hand on his rump taking its sweet time kneading the soft flesh.

            “So why did you make me wear it if you didn’t think it would suit me?!”

            “I just wanted to see you in a dress, maybe make you feel embarrassed about it or something. Thought you’d look ridiculous in all honesty.”

            “I _do_ look ridiculous! Now if you could stop groping my ass and let me go, I would like to go and change now.”

            Tyler smirked. “Nu-uh, you’re staying in that costume for the rest of your punishment.”

            “Are you serious?!”

            “That’s an order.”

            “Ugh.” Stern blue stare at him, daring him to back out of the bet but Nogla was tougher than this.  “F-fine…but could you at least let me go?”

            “Call me master and I might.”

            Nogla looked away with a frown, no way was he going to do that and wasn’t wearing a dress punishment enough?

            Without moving away Tyler stared at Nogla and raised an eyebrow, silently waiting for the answer.

            “Could you let me go… _master_?”

            “See? That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Tyler purred before taking a step back to admire Nogla once more. He was serious when he said he hadn’t expected for the dress to suit Nogla so well. The midnight maid outfit was a bit too short for Nogla, the frilly edges just stopping short below his crotch and slightly hanging off past the curve of Nogla’s bottom but on the plus side it did show off those long slender legs of his, legs he wouldn’t mind running his tongue along.

            The upper part of the dress hugged his torso but not too tightly, it greatly emphasized the man’s sharp edges, prominent shoulder blades, and toned back. The dark color of the dress only made Nogla’s pale skin stand out even more. Too bad he didn’t buy the complete set with the matching socks and underwear.

            And just like that an idea suddenly came to visit his brain and Tyler was now reminded of what else he had prepared for Nogla to use. The glint in his eyes turned dark and Nogla could feel the instant shift in the mood.

            “Tyler?”

            The taller of the two began shuffling through their shared closet trying to find the package he had buried there ages ago. When he felt his fingers brush against a box-shaped object he let out a sound of victory and quickly pulled it out. He didn’t even bother saying anything about the thing he grabbed from inside the box and simply placed the thing right on Nogla’s head. It felt like a…hairband?

            “Don’t remove it.”

            Green eyes stare quizzically as he tries to look at what Tyler was doing but he couldn’t see anything due to Tyler blocking the way. When he got curious he touched the thing that his lover put on his head, trying to guess what it was since he couldn’t remove it. It definitely felt like a hairband but what was this fuzzy thing that he touched?

            While Nogla was preoccupied Tyler quickly strapped something on his neck and immediately stepped back afterwards to appreciate his handiwork. A black hairband with white cat ears comfily settles in Nogla’s hair while a matching black and white collar is placed around his neck, silver studs glistening under the light. Tyler’s chest swelled up at what he saw and he nearly jumped Nogla then and there if he didn’t control himself, the Irishman simply looked so adorable.

            “You aren’t allowed to remove those either.”

            “What are these?” Nogla tilted his head to the side in a questioning gesture that nearly made Tyler lose it, innocent eyes and slightly parted lips tempting him. But he didn’t, not _yet._

            Tyler crossed his arms and smirked. “Why don’t you go and see for yourself?”

            Nogla darted for the comfort room and a scream of horror filled the air. “What the fuck Tyler!” He came out of the CR, face as red as a cherry blown up from embarrassment.

            “Aww c’mon Nogla don’t be mad.”

            “How can I not be mad? Ye made me wear a kitty maid outfit! What the fuck?!”

            “Oh was there a rule against doing so? We did say loser needs to obey _everything_ the winner wants right?” Tyler challenged.

            Daithi face flushed brighter because he didn’t have a retort to that and so he looked away with a roll of his eyes and a frustrated huff. A pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and bring him closer.

            Hot breath tickle his ear. “Now let’s have some fun.”

             Nogla visibly pales.

-+-+-+-+-+-

            Nogla’s breath hitched as he slowly pushed the dildo inside of him, the coldness of the lube making him shiver. Involuntarily, he arched his back, lowering his stomach to the bed while his ass was set higher, the simple action made the vibrator slip in further until it was fully inside.

            “I-it’s in.”

            Nogla’s body flinched as the device inside him began to vibrate. He blushed as a loud moan left his parted lips without his permission, it appears that it’s “Embarrass Nogla Day” since he’s been embarrassed for the umpteenth time that day. I mean come on, he’s on all fours wearing a maid’s dress, stuffing his own asshole with a dildo, and moaning like a slutty bitch while Tyler _watches_ everything firsthand. He could practically feel that heated gaze burning his skin as he continues to move the vibrating dildo in and out of him to loosen his hole, even though it was making him crazy.

            ‘ _Nothing could be more humiliating than this_.’ Nogla thought.

            A stern command came to interject his thoughts. “That’s enough.”

            Nogla stopped just as Tyler ordered but he didn’t expect to feel warm hands suddenly groping his plump backside, one hand on each cheek squeezing tighter and tighter until Nogla lets out a grunt and a groan of complaint. The vibrator was being pushed further inside with what Tyler was doing and Nogla didn’t like that, not when the buzzing torture plunged deeper. He hears a soft chuckle behind him and he turns around to send a glare towards the butt grabber. Tyler clicked his tongue at the scathing look Nogla sent him and retaliates with a sharp spank on one of those soft white mounds. A loud smacking sound filled the air as hand met ass, and a surprised gasp followed soon afterwards.

            “Is that anyway to look at your master?” Tyler asked with another hit on the reddening flesh.

            “Hng~” A noise of mixed discomfort and surprise emanated from Nogla as continuous hits sent spikes of pain and pleasure straight to his brain and his groin.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

            The formerly white flesh was now a pinkish red color from all the abuse. He was ashamed to realize that he had grown hard from the harsh treatment and the still active vibrator. He silently hoped that Tyler wouldn’t notice.

            But _of course_ he does.

            “Oh? What do we have here?” He stops his assault and turns his attention to the hardening member that he caught a glimpse of while doing their activity, calloused fingers lightly brushing over it made Nogla gasp and recoil from the touch. Although Nogla had his face away from him, Tyler already knew that the Irishman was blushing profusely, his red ears were enough proof.

            “Looks like I’ll have to think of another _punishment_.” A sinister smirk plastered on his face.

            Nogla shivered as Tyler let go of his now slightly leaking member and made his way in front of him. Nogla looked up as Tyler unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard erection.

            “Suck.” Tyler stated bluntly as he held it in front of Nogla’s pursed lips. “And no teeth.” The American added as a warning.

            Nogla stared at the member directly in front of him, he contemplated on throwing in the towel but seeing Tyler’s smug look fueled his competitiveness and he opened his mouth to take it in. He would have loved to tease Tyler but the vibrator in his ass was still pushing against his prostate and he wanted things to end quickly, lest he cum prematurely.

            Tyler watched attentively. Pink lips open up and a pink tongue darted out to lick the leaking precum from tip of the head, Nogla flattened his tongue under it and prepared himself for the next step. Slowly but surely that sinful mouth took in almost all of Tyler’s cock and boy did it feel amazing, sweet tight heat enveloped his cock in a matter of seconds. Tyler had a hard time stopping himself from thrusting straight into the moist cavern so he threaded his fingers through dark hair as an anchor. Once Nogla was able to relax his throat he began bobbing his head, he heard soft sounds of approval from Tyler. He worked his tongue around the length each time he sucked it in for added stimulation and he deemed it successful as the grip on his hair tightened and Tyler’s voice grew louder.

            Wet slurping sounds travel through the air accompanied by breathy encouragements from a panting Tyler. Nogla rarely gave him head but whenever he did, it was mind-blowingly amazing.

            “Such a good kitty~” Tyler purred.

            Nogla paused and glared at Tyler once more. When blue eyes caught a glimpse of that rebellious gaze he grew even harder, an angry Nogla with a mouth full of cock was some sexy image indeed. Tyler’s smile turned into a sneer, his hand tangled in Nogla’s hair grabs a tight hold on dark strands and his free hand reaches for the vibrator’s remote and turns it to maximum power.

            The effect was instantaneous as Nogla jerked and moaned, arms and legs trembling as the vibrator mercilessly moved against his prostate. He started to move back but the grip on his hair stopped him from doing so. Electric pleasure travelled through his body and he couldn’t even focus enough as Tyler began thrusting in and out, large cock basically fucking his face.

            “You look sexy like this. Getting stuffed on both ends.”

            The comment was only met with a muffled moan which sent pleasurable vibrations through his dick. Tyler moved faster and faster, his cock hitting the back of Nogla’s throat once in a while as Nogla desperately tried to control his breathing. Nogla looked up to Tyler with teary eyes trying to protest at the rough treatment. Tyler felt his core tighten and although he would have loved to cum all over Nogla’s face he wanted to have more fun. He slowed to a stop and reluctantly but carefully pulled out, his cock slick with saliva. When he finally pulled out he could hear Nogla coughing and hacking. Tyler turned the vibrator off as well.

            “W-would it have hurt ye to be more gentle?” Asked a coughing Nogla, watery eyes staring at him with a pout, he was still a bit dizzy as he panted for much needed air. He brought his hand up to wipe away the spit that trailed down his chin.

            “Now, now, don’t be upset.” Tyler pulled Nogla up so they could head to the bed. He sat on the bed and he dragged Nogla down with him, bed dipping from both their weights. Tyler made it so that Nogla would be seated on his lap and while he enjoyed this position, Nogla was furiously blushing. They had never tried this position before so it was a whole new side to explore, he didn’t know what to expect. Tyler reached behind him and gently pulled the vibrator out of Nogla’s ass, the sticky feeling made Nogla shudder.

            “Hold the dress up for a bit.” Tyler ordered while he slicked himself with more lube.

            Nogla did as he was told, he bunched up the dress and pulled it up, he looked away when Tyler openly stared at him.  Tyler licked his lips at the sight in front of him, Nogla held up his dress with a cute blush decorating his face and travelling to his chest, his hardened member standing proudly underneath the bunched up fabric. The cat ears and collar were still intact which only made it all the sweeter. He pressed a quick peck on Nogla’s lips, the gentle action making Nogla smile. Tyler positioned the tip of his dick right at Nogla’s entrance, one hand holding on to his hip but before he enters he asks, “You ready?”

            Nogla managed a nod and closed his eyes tight as Tyler began entering while he lowered himself. Tyler grunted at the tightness but he continued to go in despite the slight resistant. The tip of his cock managed to get past the tight ring of muscles and after that the following inches slid in a bit more easily.

            Hot breath tickled his neck, Nogla rests his forehead on Tyler’s shoulder, his hands steadying himself on broad shoulders for support. Tyler was in no manner small down there so it took Nogla a moment to adjust to the huge length inside of him.

            On the other hand Tyler had to take a much needed breather if he wanted to last for a while longer, the tight cavern deliciously squeezed him tightly, inner muscles clenching and unclenching. He couldn’t wait to start moving but he had to be patient, he would never want to hurt his lover after all.

            Nogla took a deep breath and leaned back, steady hands reach out to grab on to his waist and aid him on his next move. Nogla uses his legs to push his body up then he slowly goes down with a roll of his hips, he bit his bottom lip as the length went even deeper, the deepest it has ever been and it has him absolutely writhing. Tyler was there to lift him up and bring him down as a support. They go through the motions a couple more times before Nogla finally gets used to it, his hole eagerly sucking the huge length into it. He starts doing a faster pace and soon enough both of them get into the groove.

            Labored breathing, harsh panting, skin slapping against skin and various squelching noises fill the air, the nastiness of the sounds make Nogla shiver at how much they were actively going at it. The motions of up and down along with the buzzing pleasure and tightening coil in his stomach make his toes curl. One particular thrust at an angle had him throwing his head back in ecstasy, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. He quickened the pace, he basically bounced on Tyler’s cock like his life depended on it.

            _Faster, closer._

            He was so close, so _close_ that he could taste it on his tongue.

            A whine escaped him when strong hands suddenly grasp onto his thighs and gently push him back down, completely stopping his movements and ultimately preventing him from finishing things. A breathy gasp for air came next as Tyler’s prominent erection now went deeper, lightly putting pressure on his prostate.

            “W-what are you doing? L-let me go!”

            Nogla fought the blush that spread through his face when Tyler pushed him down harder, effectively stopping his protests by making him groan when more pressure’s been applied to his prostate and zaps of pleasure thrill through his spine. A wet tongue makes its path between his neck and shoulder with a few nips of teeth now and again.

            “Tyler!”Nogla complained as his aching dick throbbed for attention, he wanted to cum so badly, his body was practically aching for it.

            “Meow for me.”

            “What?!”

            “Meow for me and I’ll let you go.”

            Once more Nogla was placed in a position where he had to embarrass himself, he had no idea what the hell that brain of Tyler’s was thinking but he threw his pride to the wind and without any shame he meowed cutely. As an added measure he kisses Tyler, tongue slipping in, rubbing their tongues together until he pulls back with another meow whispered between them. He wanted to cum and he wanted to cum **now**. He’d to whatever it takes to get what he wanted. Pride couldn’t hold a candle to desire and physical urges.

            He wrapped his arms around Tyler’s neck and gently pants into Tyler’s ear. “P-please _master_ , please let me go. Let me fuck myself on your thick hard cock.”

            That seemed to hit the nail on the head as Tyler’s eyes dilated with darkened pupils filled with lust gazing into his soul. Tyler quickly flipped them over, pinning Nogla into the bed and instantly ploughed into Nogla without a second of pause. Taken aback by the sudden movement Nogla moans loudly, his legs are spread wider and Tyler moves in deeper and harder. Nogla threw his head side to side, now openly moaning without restraint as the pleasure climbed higher and higher with each thrust directly hitting his pleasure spot. Tyler lost himself in the act as well as he pounded into that tight ass without stopping, watching as his dick was engulfed over and over again.

            Nogla writhed underneath him as his climax came nearer and nearer. Tyler noticed this and reached between them to fist his neglected cock. The mind numbing pleasure had doubled for Nogla and he was now completely lost, head lolling to the side, mouth babbling nonsense and saliva dribbling out from the side of his mouth. Tyler does a final thrust and pump until they both moan and let everything go, Nogla trembling while Tyler holds him close in a tight embrace euphoria washing over them.

            Tyler looked at Nogla’s reddish face and he drew them close, lips met and chills run down their spine. No matter how many times they did it, the same feelings from the first time would always come back rushing over again. It was a thing they’d never get tired of. Amidst the flurry of lovemaking and harsh breathing they’d always give time for some gentle kisses, a reassurance of their own feelings and confirmation of their acceptance of the other’s feelings.

-+-+-+-+-+-

            “You do realize the 24 hours ain’t up yet right?”

            “At least let me recuperate for a bit ye beast! Wait Ty-mmf!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	3. Payment is Due (Brohm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter contains themes of dubious-consent that can also be considered non-con (to some extent) and there’s also blackmailing. So as the routine goes, if any of these themes bother you or make you feel uncomfortable you’re free to skip the following chapter.
> 
> Ohm is in his early twenties while Bryce is in his mid-twenties in this. So basically Bryce is older than Ohm.

                “Stop struggling!” A deep voice commanded as they brought the protesting perpetrator into the boss’ office. “Let me go! I didn’t do anything wrong!” The man declared as he struggled against the strong grip that the two men held him in. It didn’t help that he currently had a blindfold tightly bound around his eyes. Not only did this make things worse but it also set him at a great disadvantage, he wasn’t able to look at his surroundings to map out possible escape routes.

                His captors forcefully let him sit on a chair and bound his wrists and ankles to the wooden chair with leather straps, completely trapping him. His heart pounded at the thought of being captured and he tried his hardest to struggle against his bondages. Something solid smacked the back of his head without any warning, making him yelp in surprise. “I told you to stop struggling.” The harsh voice warned him, he could practically feel the man’s rancid breath drift past his face.

                “That’s enough.” An authoritative voice spoke, a voice that seemed familiar. “Take the blindfold off.”

                Once the obstructive material was wrenched off his face, a bit _too_ violently, hazel eyes squint as they try to adjust to the dim lighting. His eyes focused on the desk in front of him with a man that he’d already met before looking at him.

                “Welcome back, Sir Wrecker.”

                “Mcquaid?” The tied man stated, eyebrows drawn taut in a questioning line.

                A smile like that of a Cheshire cat spread through the blonde man’s face, his eyes now hidden behind closed lids as they created two slits on his face while he continued to smile. “Glad to know you still remember me, Mr. Wrecker.”

                “Why did you bring me here?”

                Those slits on his face open up to reveal two pools of deep blue gems, filled with coldness. The way those eyes stared back at him with no emotion at all sent shivers down his spine. “Have you already forgotten our contract, _Ryan_?”

                A sense of dread and anxiety washed over him making him shift slightly in his seat, Bryce Mcquaid, the number one mafia boss in the city had called him by _name_. Bryce never did that. **Never.** This proved just how much trouble Ryan had gotten himself into this time.

                Of course he hadn’t forgotten about their deal. That’s the whole reason he had worked his ass off for the past month, working almost every single hour that he was awake. He’d even lost some weight because of how much he’d overworked himself but it wasn’t enough time for him to earn the money that he needed to pay them back.

                “L-look, I didn’t forget. I swear! I just need more time, give me more time and I promise that I’ll have the money by the end of this month.” Ryan tried to wager, another attempt to weasel his way out of this tight situation that he landed himself in.

                “That’s exactly what you said last month, Ryan.” The more the blonde used his name, the more worried Ryan became but he couldn’t hold back his snappy rejoinder.

                “Well earning 15 million isn’t that simple.”

                “But you’re the one who agreed to the deal. You signed the paper by your own free will.” Mcquaid retorted coolly as he held the contract up for hazel eyes to gaze upon. Sure enough Ryan could see his signature at the bottom of the paper, large letters boldly written, it hurt to simply look at it.

                He knew that the blonde was right. He _did_ agree. He _did_ sign the paper. But he **didn’t** _have a choice_. His mother was in a dire situation and she needed to have that surgery, it was the only thing that could’ve saved her. They couldn’t afford it so he did everything that he could think of, **everything**. Even if that meant that he’d have to make a deal with the devil himself and get a loan from the only place that was willing to offer that hefty amount of money - Mafia turf. He knew what he was getting into when he had crossed the line of normalcy to this…chaos. But he didn’t know that the payment for the loan was limited to such a short amount of time.

                “J-just give me more time I-“

                “I’ve heard enough excuses.” Bryce’s normally lenient and playful voice was now hard and lifeless. This new side of him quickly shut Ryan’s mouth up and he silenced the arguments that he had in his mind. Bryce placed the contract back on to the table and with a snap of his fingers the two guards who stood by the door left the room. With the shutting of the door Ryan’s hair stood on end. Now it was just him and Bryce alone in the room. Bryce stood up from his chair, Ryan’s throat suddenly became dry and his heartbeat sped up, there will be consequences to come he’s sure of it.

                “Normally we’d already be selling off everything you own in order to pay what you owe us or we’d just kill you and be done with it, sell some of your organs in the black market for a small amount of cash.” He walked closer to the bound brunette.

                “ _But_ I do have another thing in mind.” Bryce was now directly in front of him, piercing gaze striking right through him, making him uncomfortable in his seat. Bending forwards Bryce placed both of his hands on Ryan’s thighs, making the man flinch, then he leans closer to whisper into the brunette’s ear. “I’ll take you as my payment.”

                Ryan’s mind froze, not immediately registering what the blonde had said but his mouth instantly spoke out for him. “No.” It was so soft, almost like a low mumble but Bryce heard it anyway.

                The abrupt laughter that erupted from the blonde had Ryan taken aback while Bryce leaned back a bit. “I didn’t say it was an option that you had a say on _Ryan_.” Then he smirked back at the brunette.

                Ryan’s temper flared and despite the situation he currently was trapped in he couldn’t stop the boiling anger from within. He didn’t want to be owned by anyone. **No one** was supposed to own a person. So hazel eyes stared back in stubborn defiance and Ryan declared with a clear voice, “I. Won’t. Do. It.”

_Smack!_

                The hit he had taken straight to the face had his mind reeling, he couldn’t comprehend what had just happened but once he felt the stinging pain on his right cheek he knew that Bryce had just punched him. Icy blue stare into heated hazel. “I told you, you don’t have a choice _unless-“_ Bryce stopped for a dramatic pause, “- you want your poor dear mother to pay the consequences for you.”

                Something inside of Ryan snapped right then, making him bellow in anger. “Don’t fucking touch my mother!”

                Without any warning two cold hands grab his face and force him to look directly into his captor’s eyes. “Then accept your fate and be mine. To make it even more appealing I’ll add a bonus. **_If_** you’ll be a good boy and obey _everything_ I tell you to do, I’ll pay for your mother’s bills for you.” He let the information sink into his captive’s thick skull before speaking once more. “What do you say?”

                Ryan squeezed his eyes shut, he most certainly didn’t want to do it. He was practically going to sell himself away, to a **Mafia boss** no less. Who know what they’d do to him if he accepts. During the time he had taken that pen and signed that damned contract for the money it seemed like an acceptable deal back then but now that he was facing the consequences of that action he was questioning if it was all worth it.

                Out of the blue an image of his mom’s smiling face as she woke up from the successful operation snuck its way into his panicking mind. She was alive. She survived. And she was finally _okay_. If he had to ask himself that question ever again then he’d answer, “Yes, it was worth it.” To save the life of the only person who truly cared for him in this forsaken world, it was all **worth it**.

                And if he had to do it all over again then he’d do it in a heartbeat.

                Brown eyes look into smirking blue and Ryan made his decision. In the matter of who was going to be sacrificed between him and his mom, there was no question on who he’d pick.

                “I’ll do it.”

                Bryce just about let go, wearing a satisfied smile on his face when Ryan spoke up. “But-“ Eyebrows raise in question at this, even until now Ryan still found a way to bargain; he found this amusing and foolish nevertheless, he waited for the man to continue.

                “If you’re going to uh “keep” me…send someone to take care of my mother in my absence…please.”

                The playful twinkle suddenly appears once more in those sapphire eyes and Ryan quickly takes notice. Bryce goes back to his desk for a short while, shuffling through a pile of papers before he grabs one and comes back along with a pen in hand. “Sign this and you’ll have a deal.” Bryce undid the strap on Ryan’s right arm and gives him the pen, the familiar cylinder feel of it has Ryan hesitating. He’s been on this end of the contract once before and that didn’t end well, now that he was here again he hesitated for a split second. After strengthening his resolve he brought his hand down and signed the paper, two easy curves and loops later it was finished.

                The deed was done, his fate was sealed.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

                The whirring of the car’s engine created a steady rhythm along the way that had Ryan’s focus drifting elsewhere. His thoughts ran through the day’s events in a rushed summary of images and instances that had his mind reeling. Too many things have happened in such a short time, too abundant to keep track of. But the most important question he had in mind was if he’d ever even see his mother again. Bryce had promised that he’d send someone to take care of his mother but he realized that the blonde hadn’t said anything about letting him see her. He quietly mulls over the chance of Bryce allowing him to. Well, he’d have to try asking later.

                Any thoughts of escape would be shot down immediately since this would put his mom in danger. Being entangled with the mafia, especially with Bryce the mafia boss, means that if he ever tries something that would cause turbulence in their agreement he will most certainly be hunted down for it. Even if he does escape he can’t pull his mom out of the hospital until she’s fully healed, _if_ she heals that is. So escaping right now wasn’t actually an option.

                “We’re here.” The short announcement effectively pulls Ryan out of his thoughts and he finds himself staring out the open car door at a massive mansion towering over him. The size and breathtaking architecture of the building has Ryan gaping in wonderment and surprise. He hears a small chuckle beside him. “It’s even more amazing inside. Come on.” Bryce said as he started walking towards the front door.

                Ryan floundered out of the car, a bit embarrassed at being caught gaping like that. He did a small jog to catch up with Bryce before he realized that he had left the car door open. He turns around just in time to see that the car was already driving away, thankfully the door was closed, presumably by the driver himself. Since he was not looking at where he was going he accidentally bumped into something, or more like _someone._

                “Sorry.” He automatically blurts as he hurriedly steps back.

                Bryce looks back and states without hesitation. “Be aware of your surroundings at all times. I can’t have you stumbling about.”

                “Yes sir.” Ryan manages to mumble out through the rising humiliation that started painting his cheeks. Great, first time here and he’s already managed to screw something up. He internally huffs at himself, if he wants to see his mom again he’d have to stay on Bryce’s good side. So to keep himself from getting distracted he glued his gaze the back of Bryce as he followed him through the door and into the mansion. He followed Bryce like a lost puppy trailing its owner through a new and unfamiliar environment. Keen eyes glance around for quick moments before falling back into place, he didn’t want to ogle at the amazing interior design of the house lest he’ll lose focus once more.

                He had no idea where Bryce was taking him nor did he have any idea on what he’d have to be doing as Bryce’s _servant_. He didn’t know if that was the correct term to use in this regard but he didn’t want to call himself a slave, the word left a distasteful tinge on his tongue. No matter, even if he didn’t know what was ahead he already knew what his next goal was; to do anything he could in order to see his mother again.

                Although, the ways on how he’s going to achieve it is a different matter entirely.

                The body in front of him stopped thus he also halted in his path, he looks at Bryce curiously. They had stopped in the hallway right outside a wooden door varnished with a mahogany tint that went well with the red carpet that ran along the whole corridor. Without saying a word Bryce opened the door and gestured for Ryan to go inside. The brunette didn’t know why, but he had a bad feeling about this nevertheless, he had to comply. So without any complaint or question he steps into the room. Before him was a wide room that spanned at least 10 by 10 feet area, it appeared to be a bedroom of sorts with the king-sized bed in the middle, a closet to the right and a desk to the left.

                “This will be your room from now on. Make yourself at home and don’t even think of escaping.” Bryce turns to Ryan with a warning glance. “I hope you know what it entails if you attempt an escape.”

                “Yes sir.”

                The gaze went back to its normal countenance. “Good. I’ll send someone to fetch you when need be. For the meantime stay in your room and wash up.” Bryce was about to leave when Ryan couldn’t help but blurt out.

                “Wait!”

                The older man turns around with an eyebrow raised.

                Ryan stutters at first but he manages to get it out. “W-when will I get to see my mother?”

                “Oh, I thought I told you already. You won’t be seeing her ever again.”

                The hopeful feeling Ryan previously held now dissipated into thin air and a sinking feeling replaced it. He bit his lip and looked down in sorrow. What could he say to convince Bryce to let him see his mother?

                The blonde must’ve noticed the distressed look on the younger man’s face since he adds. “But if you really want to see her-“

                Bryce steps forward, leans down to make their gazes equal and states chirpily, “Give yourself to me.”

                It didn’t take a genius to understand what Bryce meant.

                Ryan incredulously stares at Bryce for a moment, gauging if the man was joking or not but as Bryce met his eyes with a steady gaze, he knew that it wasn’t a joke. His heartbeat spiked up a notch and he looked away as anxiety filled his mind, he wasn’t expecting it to be like this. When Bryce said he’d buy him he didn’t expect for him to do things like this. He thought it would be for manual labor or something of that kind, he never expected _this!_

                He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself before he tentatively asks, “And if I decline?”

                Bryce replies without a pause. “Then you decline the offer and you won’t get to see your mother.”

                “But if you accept-“ A hand reached out to take Ryan’s hand and Bryce slowly lifted it to his lips, brushing a soft kiss over the knuckles. “-I’ll let you meet your mom as many times as you want… What do you say?”

                The thought of a stranger touching him in places he hasn’t let anyone touch left a horrible taste in his mouth. And yes, he is a _virgin_. He was never in a relationship nor has he ever even tried doing any sexual “experimentation” with his own body. He just didn’t have any time to think about those things. Ever since he was a child their living situation with his mother wasn’t really stable. He never knew his father and his mother would never talk about him either, all he knows is that his father left them, disappeared without a word. Since then his mom had to work for both of them, usually taking two shifts each day, sometimes even three. Because of this they were able to afford a tiny cramped apartment and that’s where they live. When he was old enough to think for himself he made it a goal to find a job to help his mom. He only managed to finish up until 5 th grade but that didn’t bother him. All he needed was a job and money. Thinking about it now, he never really even thought about relationships or sex aside from what he learned in sex-Ed but that never really interested him. His mind was just a constant mantra of work, work, work, and more work just so they could survive.

                Now that he was stuck in this situation, he didn’t know what to expect and much less what to actually do. Not knowing anything that could or would happen scared him out of his mind. But if he didn’t agree to this then he’d never see his mother again, there was also a possibility that Bryce would get upset by his refusal and who knows what he’d do to his mother. He breathed in deep to calm his pounding heart. No matter what Bryce does to him it would be ok. As long as it was him and not his mom, it was going to be ok. This was all for her after all.

                Ryan turned to Bryce and managed to answer without his voice breaking. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

                Bryce silently nodded and went to lock the door making sure that no one can barge in and disturb them. Turning around he sat on the bed and commanded without even batting an eyelash, “Strip.”

                Hazel eyes widen in surprise but Bryce didn’t say anything else. Only a small smile played on his lips as he crossed his legs, propped his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his palm. He waited for Ryan to make his move.

                Ryan swallowed down the lump that had started forming in his throat, he then forced his hands to start moving even when his heart began to pound faster in his chest. Sadly, try as he might he couldn’t stop his hands from trembling while he tried to unzip his gray hoodie, it took him a few seconds of fumbling before he even got the zipper down. Just as he discarded the hoodie, he felt two hands on his hips and his body reacted with an obvious flinch.

                “You’re taking too long.” A soft whisper was the only thing of warning he had received before lips dove in to press onto his own. A gasp of surprise was the only thing he could muster as heat erupted through his body, a warm appendage took this as an opportunity to invade the open cavern, two hands fell on his belt, in a haste to unhook it. Ryan placed his palms flat on Bryce’s chest to push him away but Bryce didn’t give away an inch. It took everything in Ryan’s power not to gag at the sensations of another man’s tongue wriggling in his own mouth. He took a few steps back in order to gain some distance between them which he successfully attained, their mouths separated with an obscene pop.

                “W-wait, this is- it’s going too fast.” Ryan managed to reason out before Bryce pulled him in and attacked his neck, tongue and teeth going into play with teasing the tender flesh eliciting another gasp from the brunette while Bryce successfully unhooked the annoying belt and opened the fly of his pants.

                “Just relax and let me take care of you.” An order that was more like smooth chocolate flowed from those sinful lips as they left a trail of bruises on his sensitive neck. Afraid that he’d anger the man Ryan stopped resisting and let Bryce take charge and take charge he did. He fluently disrobed Ryan of his clothing within mere seconds, as easily as if he was doing a simple chore. Cold air kissed tanned skin and created goosebumps on the uncovered areas but no amount of willpower could remove the sense of humiliation and vulnerability it left Ryan in. Eager lips sought his own along with roaming hands exploring, rubbing, and touching places that were never exposed to such sensualities before, yet all he wanted to do was recoil from those hands and lips.

                Ryan steeled his resolve as he thought about his mother. She’d be heartbroken if she were told that she’d never be able to see her son again. He could not let that happen, no, he _will not_ allow that to happen.

                So as his back met soft cushion he tried not to focus on the disgusting feeling that made him want to hurl as another person’s hands land on his knees and pushes them apart, effectively displaying his nakedness to smirking eyes. He shut his eyes tight and thought of being in another place other than here. Trained hands expertly wander up and down his body while an experienced mouth and tongue map out every rise and dip of his skin, the saliva momentarily cooling his heated skin. In his mind he fervently wanted out but his body betrayed him.  His breathing quickens, his heart speeds up, and the heat from earlier starts to spread like a wildfire, eating him up starting from the outer and slowly seeping into his bones. Every patch of skin that those fingertips brushed over burn and each kiss feels like searing iron dug into his skin. Soon enough his formerly dormant member begins to rise, a great contrast to his wilting dignity as audible pants leave his mouth when Bryce’s hand and mouth play with his hardening nipples. He brings a hand to cover his mouth, trying cease the unintentional noises from leaving his mouth without permission. It succeeded…for a while.

                A new sensation catches him off guard and has him arching his back off of the bed with a strained groan muffled behind a clenched hand. Bryce stopped his assault on Ryan’s chest and now proceeded to give attention to Ryan’s lower part, slow languid strokes has Ryan shifting uncomfortably on the bed. The feeling it gave him wasn’t _bad_ but in his mind it didn’t feel good either. His mind was a muddle of pleasure and repulsion, he couldn’t pinpoint which was which that he currently felt. When something slick begins to circle the rim of his anus he flinches and his eyes open in surprise. His eyes open up just in time to catch lust filled sapphires as they bore hungrily into his own, an increasing desire that he feels will be insatiable no matter what it consumes; it sends a chill down his spine although his body was positively overheating. Dazed hazel glance down and a furious blush overrides his face as he realizes that both of them are completely naked, and that he wasn’t the only one who was turned on. He raises his eyes as an effort to forget what he had just seen, too bad an amused smirk and a sly comment from the man above him wouldn’t let him disremember.

                “Like what you see?”

                Ryan only managed a half-hearted snort and a roll of his eyes before the finger that previously circled his entrance suddenly pushed in making him draw a sharp intake of breath. To distract him from the finger that was working on spreading him open the blonde man dove down to capture Ryan’s mouth into an open-mouthed kiss. It proved to be effective as the tight ring started to give way although Ryan wasn’t really participating with the tongue play. Bryce added another finger now managing a scissoring motion, keen ears listening to every hitch of breathing, every restrained moan and groan, all of these became fuel for the growing fire within him. Ryan was a bit of the quiet type but he had a plan to change that soon enough.

                Ryan bit back a whine when those fingers began moving inside of him, once or twice they brushed against a sensitive area that made quick zaps of pleasure thrill through his whole body like an electric shock. His body was beginning to buzz with pleasure but his mind was still a constant record of denial and loathing to what was happening. He was letting a _stranger_ touch him in the most vulnerable places that he, himself have never even touched! He screwed his eyes shut once more willing the disgust away as he no longer had any control of the situation at hand. His body was enjoying the touches, the sensations, the pleasure that washed over him like waves lapping at his scorched feet on a sunny day at the beach, it was making everything hazy. Another finger was added alongside the two and Ryan was positive that he now felt the burn of the stretch they put him under. The pain was a slight warning to him of what was to come next and this sobered him up a bit and he tries to wriggle away from the intruding fingers, heartbeat spiking up at the realization that this was truly happening and it wasn’t all just a passing daze in a hazy daydream.

                Unfortunately, Bryce had already noticed Ryan’s retreating actions and this pushed him to go on ahead with the next part. He removes his fingers and grips Ryan’s hip with the other hand, succeeding in halting the other from moving away. His next movements were smooth and calculated as he fluidly guided his slickened cock into the puckered hole. The extreme tightness and heat was to be expected but Ryan’s expression was a bonus; head thrown back, jaw slack and a deep furrow etched between his brows as a loud moan leaves his lips.

                The girth and length of Bryce’s member was not something to laugh about, Ryan was almost sure that something had been torn down there by the behemoth of a dick that entered him. It seemed like an eternity passed as the hot member just slid deeper and deeper into him, he couldn’t stop his wet hole from greedily sucking it in like a tasty piece of sweet candy though. He panted harshly while he tried to adjust to the throbbing cock inside him. But Bryce immediately started moving with an experimental thrust of his hips.

                “Ngh! W-Wait I-“ His complaint was cut short as Bryce did another thrust, circling his hips a little as he plunged in. A shaky moan left Ryan’s mouth when Bryce manages to glide across his prostate. This noise made by the panting brunette underneath him only pushed Bryce to quicken the pace. A lewd squelching sound has Ryan shivering, whether it was in disgust or pleasure he didn’t know. Everything became a confusing color of gray for a while now and he couldn’t tell the difference of revulsion to consent anymore. All he could feel now was the hot breath ghosting over his ear, skin sliding against skin made possible through a sheen of sweat covering their own bodies, that hard length working in and out of him, stretching him so wide and the ever tightening coil in his stomach as the electric feeling of pleasure woke his senses and everything was enhanced.

                With a simple change of angle and a powerful roll of those hips the pleasure spikes up instantly as Bryce strikes that g-spot with precision, this has Ryan screaming a moan into the air, blinding pleasure has him panting and writhing as the abuse continues like an overflowing amount of water. Continuous waves of pleasure attack his senses, this leaves him breathless and helplessly gripping tightly onto the sheets. It’s _too_ much.

                “St-stop…please.” He gasps out in between harsh breathing and shouts of pleasure but Bryce turns a deaf ear to his pleas as he was lost in his own ecstasy, thrusting in and out ruthlessly, chasing the climax that he knows is near. Ryan whines defenselessly as Bryce lifts his legs up and lets each of his knees rest of broad shoulders. The thrusts are now plunging in even deeper, hitting the poor man’s prostate with a stronger force than before which has Ryan keening and his eyes get teary. Bryce’s pace doesn’t slow down one bit and Ryan knows that if this keeps proceeding like this he wouldn’t last long.

                “B-ryce I-I’m gonna-“ Too late. One strong thrust has him yowling in pleasure, the coils tighten and tighten until they simply _break_. Ryan cums without his dick even being touched and ropes of white cum coat his belly, his body shaking and trembling from the superfluous effort. His body falls limply onto the bed but Bryce wasn’t done yet.

                The taller of the two continued to plough into that pliant body even though Ryan already came. Ryan’s body was oversensitive and the subtlest touch to his skin doubled in sensation, you can only imagine the utter torture he was subjected to when Bryce continued to hit his prostate, Ryan tried to complain by releasing a pained grunt but Bryce was too lost in desire to notice.

                “Br-bryce! Stop! Stop! Please stop!” Ryan began to plead as the pleasure became suffocating, blood rushing south but not getting his limp member to rise, the pleasure just kept mounting higher and higher.

                Instead of listening to his begging Bryce pins Ryan’s wrists to the bed and silences him with a kiss. Ryan now begins to struggle, his ass felt like it was on fire as the friction inside him became painful, his inner walls now sensitive after his climax but the length inside only continues to rub against them. Tears escape him as the pace quickens and so the pain increases. The thin line between pleasure and pain was crossed and he couldn’t handle this any longer.

                Bryce slams hard into him and Ryan breaks the kiss with a piercing scream, he was writhing and struggling but Bryce would not let him go until he was satiated. So he thrust in a few more times before that familiar heat and coil in his stomach snapped, his toes curl and he stills as he rides his orgasm, ropes of cum filling up that abused hole beneath him. His own harsh breathing fills the air as he wraps his arms around Ryan’s waist and he feels the younger mewl feebly against the action.

                After he comes to from that euphoric experience the blonde slowly leans back and notices that Ryan had fainted. Glazed blue see the tearstains that streamed down the younger’s face and he reaches a hand to softly brush the wayward locks of hair away from closed eyes.

                He may have overdone it a bit.

                Bryce softly shakes his head and places a gently kiss on Ryan’s forehead.

                _I’m sorry. Next time, I’ll treat you better. I promise._

               

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

                “How is he?” A woman’s voice echoed through the sparsely decorated white room of the hospital. Long auburn hair cascading gracefully down her thin frame as she faced the man who had just entered the door.

                “Not to worry, he is sleeping at my house, all warm and cozy.” The young man’s smooth voice flowed strong and comforting, trying to dispel her worries. He had even brought her a bouquet of flowers, her favorite ones, hoping to at least brighten the dreary room and her dampened mood.

                “I am such a terrible mother. I hope he forgives me.” Her shaking voice hinting the apprehension and guilt she held close to her heart. Sad hazel glance down in shame, hands gripping tightly onto the white sheet as the image of her son’s face flashes within her mind. Obvious dark circles have formed under her eyes as a result from sleepless nights due to the physical pain her sickness brought coupled with the undying guilt that pricked her mind every waking second.

                For a moment pity flitted behind blue eyes but the man braced himself and stepped forward, taking a seat on the chair placed beside the bed he carefully placed the bouquet on the nearest desk. He takes a deep breath and declares, “Aunty it wasn’t your fault. Uncle was the one who left you drowning in debts.”

                Suddenly she whips her head around and he’s met with teary eyes. “It might not be my fault that we’re drowning in debts but it’s definitely my fault for not paying them back. It’s also my fault for adding up to our expenses for being sick.” She tries to wipe the tears away in order to save face in front of her boss’ son but in spite of her greatest efforts the tears just won’t stop flowing.

                “Aunty you have done all that you can. You have loyally worked for us for years-“

                “Yet, I couldn’t even pay half of how much my husband owes you.” Her bitter words were nothing but the truth and try as he may he could say nothing to make her feel better. The tears increased as she cried out her regrets, hands covering her face as she confesses her heaviest sin. “I couldn’t pay in time. So I-I _sold my **son**!_ ” The reality of that very fact hit her like a ton of bricks and she shouts vehemently, bitter tears dripping down her cheeks as the hurt and rage consume her broken heart, “ I even had to sell my own son for the mistakes of that- **that**!” She wanted to curse that man she had called her husband so much that she couldn’t find the worst insult to call him.

                “Aunty, hush now.” His soothing voice said in an attempt to calm her, surely her flaring temper at this moment will affect her health negatively and he didn’t want that. The man placed his hands on her shoulders and gently guided her to lay back down. Reluctantly she let him.

                As the brunette breathed deeply to calm herself the young man speaks up once more. “Don’t worry Aunty, you didn’t sell him. He agreed to the deal.”

                Brown eyes widen in shock but if you’d look a little closer there was extreme worry in them as well. “H-he did?”

                Pulling out the folded contract he carefully hands it to her. “Yes, he did. He signed it on his own accord so don’t blame yourself Aunty. ”

                She reads the contract with shaking hands and wide eyes. This wasn’t the first time that she had seen that type of contract, she had signed one herself long ago, in exchange for time to pay the debts of that wretched man who left her and their only child. It’s the pact of total allegiance. Once that paper bears your name nothing can ever break that contract, you are bound for the rest of your life and nothing but death can free you from it.

                She had kept being part of the Mafia a secret from Ryan for so long now, hoping that he’d grow up finally free from the sins of his father and never have to be tangled in the Mafia world. But life was a cruel joke sometimes, and she can see now that the sins of the parents weigh heavily on the child’s shoulders. The consequences of that man’s mistakes still haunt her and her son to this day. It was too late now. Ryan had signed the contract and ultimately sealed his fate _forever_.

                Carefully folding the paper despite her shaking hands she gives it back with a plea and hidden fear in her eyes as she does her best to bow in spite of her position, “Please, take care of my son Master Bryce. I beg of you.”

                Bryce smiles gently, the kind that reaches his eyes and makes the corners crinkle. “Don’t worry Ryan’s in good hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but writing smut always gives me a tough time :/ hope this one’s alright though. (^-^’) 
> 
> And this is the longest one shot I’ve ever written as of this day (3/18/18) so hooray for me xD
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
> [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	4. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied Non-con/Rape

 

            **Bang!**

Another gunshot resounded through the room, the lifeless body of the gang leader crumples to the floor with a sudden thud and the air begins to fill up with a strong metallic smell. There are now numerous dead bodies scattered across the room, all of their deaths caused by a single man. Blood soaked the walls and floor, a testament of Brian’s merciless rage. This was the grim result of an intentional offense by their rival gang, if they hadn’t done what they did then they would still be alive. Brian usually didn’t shoot to kill, more or less he’d opt to disarm or injure his opponents rather than kill them, but everybody has their limits. And the kidnapping of one of his friends was the last straw.

            Brian made sure that no one else was inside the room before he goes over to the dead body. The Irishman quickly searched through the leader’s coat pockets while simultaneously updating his comrade through his earpiece, pressing the button on the side.

            “Big boss is dead.”

            “Roger that. We’ve already started rounding up the remaining gang members.”

            “I’ll take care of Nogla.”

            “Okay, we’ll wrap this up and prepare the vehicles, meet us in the garage at the back of the building. Contact me if anything happens.”

            “Alright.” He ended the call by releasing the button.

            Successfully finding the keys, Brian steps over the corpse and heads straight to the room where the other Irishman was being held. They were fortunate enough to have located Nogla’s whereabouts through the tracking chip installed in his phone before he was abducted. However, it took them three days to finally initiate the rescue operation, most of the time being dedicated to planning and preparation. They had to be careful and precise with the plan’s execution, any wrong move may cost them more than one member.

            The gang they are against isn’t a small group, they have numerous members and nearly at a power level high enough to consider them one of the top ten gangs in Los Santos. This gang was also known for its gruesome torture methods when it came to their victims, thinking about what he heard and saw through gathered data made him queasy.

            The steel door leading to the torture chamber stood right in front of him. He hoped that they weren’t too late to save their friend.

            Preparing his mind for what he was about to see he inserted the key and opened the door. A pungent smell attacked his nose and he recoiled in disgust, the room was pitch black and he couldn’t see anything but the smell was absolutely repulsing. Brian covered his mouth and nose with one hand while the other reached inside, patting down the nearest wall for the light switch. He flipped it on once he found it. The lights flickered for a moment, almost convincing Brian that the bulb would break at any second, but the flickering soon settled and the light shined brightly, illuminating the area and revealing its contents.

            Surprisingly, there weren’t any people inside the room, but the amount of dried and caked blood on the floor and the walls spoke volumes about the horrors that occurred inside this room. The room was bare of furniture aside from the large metallic table at the top right corner filled with discarded knives, each one with varying amounts of rust. Other weapons of different sorts were scattered inside the room: bats, crowbars, steel pipes and additional equipment used for torture. Looking around the area for a once-over Brian notices a bucket in the bottom right corner of the room, a brown puddle of liquid oozed from it and it didn’t take much thought to know that it was the origin of the putrid scent.

            Not wanting to waste any more time in that awful place, Brian looked around for any signs of a secret opening. The tracker clearly shows that Nogla is in this area, so if he isn’t in this room then there will most probably be a hidden room connected to this one…

            _Aha!_

            He nearly missed it, there was a blood trail on the floor that was different from the others. Instead of a spatter of drops or a pool, this mark appeared to be dragged across the floor, smearing the blood into a line. It started from the middle of the room to the left side, and then cut off into the wall. Poking around that specific point Brian managed to uncover a keyhole behind the flaky wallpaper. He tried the different keys he got from the gang leader and managed to open the door.

            It opened to a dimly lit hallway that went straight for a few feet before taking a sharp right turn. Sick of the rotten smell, Brian entered the narrow hallway and closed the door behind him. He hastily travelled through the path until he found another door, he turned the doorknob and thankfully this one wasn’t locked. It was a small room with a single bed-

            “Shit.”

            The curse escaped his lips the moment he realized what he was seeing. Nogla was bound to the bed posts through ropes tied on his wrists, he was completely naked aside from the unbuttoned polo that he still wore. A blindfold and a gag obscured his vision and speech while his legs were kept apart by a bar tied behind his knees.

            “Fuckin’ hell.”

            Brian got over his initial shock and proceeds to free Nogla from his bondages. He started with the blindfold and quickly followed by removing the gag. While he began untying Nogla’s wrists his friend croaked out in question, “B-Brian?” Green eyes rapidly blink to adjust to the change in lighting, confusion taking place.

            “Yea, it’s me bud. Sorry for the delay.”

            Brian went to remove the bar between Nogla’s legs next, he ignored Nogla’s current state of undress and focused on the task at hand. Once he was done with that Brian threw the bar to the side of the bed and tried to help Nogla sit up.

            The moment his hands touched Nogla’s shoulders a muffled cry escaped his friend’s lips. Thinking that Nogla had been hurt Brian apologizes, immediately letting go. “Sorry. Are ye injured ‘ere?”

            Nogla bites his lip, hands shaking as he plants them on the bed and tries to prop himself up. He whispers something under his breath.

            “Didn’t quite catch that. What d’you say?” Brian asked as he leaned closer.

            “I said, leave Brian.” Nogla huffed out, as he successfully managed to scoot back and lean on the headboard.

            Brian raised a brow at what his friend had just told him to do. “I came here to save ya and the first thing you tell me to do is ta fuck off?”

            Nogla groaned in frustration, running a hand through his hair. “There’s a fockin vibrator in my ass and I need t’ take it out _okay_?”

            Embarrassed emeralds look away from Brian’s surprised eyes, Nogla’s cheeks burning a deep red while he explained. “I’m not asking ya t’leave me here, I’m jus askin ye to leave for a few minutes while I take it out.”

            The information he just heard caught him off guard. A steady gaze from Brian fixes itself on his fellow Irishman and he noted the following observations: dilated pupils, flushed skin, trembling hands and body…

            “Yer drugged right now aren’t ya?”

            Nogla chews on his bottom lip and nods, eyes still not meeting Brian’s.

            “I’ll help.”

            Nogla whips his head towards Brian’s direction in utter shock, eyes wide. “The fock-”

            The taller of the two cursed as Brian climbed onto the bed and started to position himself between Nogla’s legs. Instinctively, Nogla tried to close his legs in an attempt to cover himself but Brian forced them apart, a hand on each knee.

            “What the hell Brian!” exclaimed Nogla, his face burning redder with shame.

            The other Irishman ignored Nogla’s flustered cries. “That must hurt,” commented Brian as he took notice of Nogla’s current state. He reached down to remove the cockring from Nogla’s straining weeping member, wrapping his hand around it soon afterwards. That faintest touch has Daithi sucking in a deep breath through clenched teeth.

            “Brian!” Nogla protested weakly, trembling hands planting themselves on wide shoulders. He tries to push Brian off but the drug had reduced his body to a pile of mush, his arms felt as limp as noodles. A gentle hand soon starts languid strokes, blue curious eyes glance at Nogla’s face, observing the man’s reactions. Nogla’s eyes screwed shut, forehead lowering to one of Brian’s shoulders while his body heats up at the ministrations, feather light touches turning into firmer strokes. The drugs injected into his bloodstream increased his sensitivity to extreme levels, even the lightest touch was amplified at least tenfold. His breath started to come out in short puffs, flashes of pleasure race up his spine while the experienced hand strokes his length with just the right amount of pressure which has him biting his lip to keep the embarrassing noises at bay.

            _Why is he doing this?_

            “Stop Br-anh!” Nogla’s objection cut off into a yelp when a sly finger entered his tender hole, previous “activities” making it super sensitive. The appendage begins to move it back and forth, making Daithi’s insides clamp tight in shock. “Fock.”

            “Relax. I can’t get it out if ye squeeze like that.” Brian commented, although his voice was closer to a softer tone than a harsh reprimand.  

            “Think of it as the person ye like doin’ this t’ya.” He heard Brian murmur into his ear.

            Nogla suppressed a mewl when another finger joined the first one, both sliding deeper and deeper, gradually spreading him open. His mind was like a tornado, it was a mixture of confusion, arousal, and other unexplainable feelings.  Every touch felt like searing hot metal on his skin, the more he breathed in deep to calm himself the more it seemed to make him breathless. The dual sensations of being jacked off and being fingered led his mind deeper into a burning desire that his body craved.

            Brian finally managed to grab the small vibrator that was shoved deep inside of Nogla. Pulling it out gently, he accidentally scrapped a small bulb that had Nogla flinching, a loud moan slipping from parted lips while his insides clenched tighter. The sharp pleasure had him blinded for a few seconds, staggering pants pushing out of his lungs. He never felt that before, not even when those psychos played with him all day long. The memories made him shudder in disgust but Brian’s touches dragged his mind out of the gutter.

            The vibrator was swiftly removed, thrown to the side and Brian went back to stroking Daithi’s dick. The precum dribbling out made it easier to work his hand along the hardened length. To be completely honest, Daithi’s muffled noises did something to him that he couldn’t quite decipher but he pushed that thought away, for now he had to focus on finishing this so that they can finally leave.  Using his thumb to rub the head in circular motions he nearly heard Daithi choke out a high pitched moan, until a hand quickly covered his mouth.

            Out of the blue an interesting idea pops into Brian’s mind and he made it his goal to see how much he could get Daithi to make those noises. But the plotting abruptly ended when Daithi unexpectedly came, a silent scream on his tongue as he hugged Brian tighter, body tensing up with effort. Brian unknowingly trigger the ejaculation by fingering the leaking slit with his forefinger while he was lost in thought. He was mildly disappointed that he didn’t manage to play out what he had planned. But then he caught himself and backtracked. ‘Why do I feel disappointed?’ Brian thought to himself.

            Nogla slumped against him and he realizes that his friend had just passed out. Brian wiped Daithi off with a piece of clean clothing that he luckily found, cleaning his hands on another rag before looking around for the other man’s pants. While he buttoned up Nogla’s polo he called Evan again.

            "I found Nogla but I’m gonna need back up. One person will do”

            “Alryt. Wildcat’s on his way. What happened?”

            “Nogla’s passed out. I’ll give a full report once we’re back at the base.”

            “Ok.”

            Brian ended the call and glanced at Nogla’s sleeping form, confusing thoughts came rushing back.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think that this fic is shitty so I didn't want to post it but I spent too much time on it already and it would be a waste not to post. (or maybe I'm just being too hard on myself, idk) Hope you guys enjoyed reading this nonetheless. Comments are appreciated for further improvement in my writing. 
> 
> Have a great day/night! :)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
> [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	5. Rescue: Part 2 (Terror De Nogla)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> > Mentions of rape  
> > Rape aftermath
> 
> If these things bother you please don't read the following story

            The moment they had arrived at the base Nogla was immediately rushed to the infirmary along with others who have also been wounded in the skirmish. They were all still worried about their comrade. Seeing Nogla unconscious, supported by Terroriser and Wildcat while being dragged to the infirmary wasn’t a reassuring sight. However, the crew knew they did all they could, it brought a slight comfort that their own doctor would be the one in charge of treating the Irishman. At least he was in good hands, all they would be able to do now is to trust in his abilities.

            After making sure that all necessary orders were given to each member Vanoss sent Brian a look and the Irishman nodded in understanding. Evan took this opportunity to hear the update from Brian while the others did what they were tasked to do.

            Meanwhile, Vanoss and Terroriser converse in Vanoss’ office. Brian informed Evan about the state he had found Nogla in when he found their comrade. But, of course, Brian didn’t share _everything_ that happened, only the information that was necessary. After Evan had heard the details, excluding the info that Brian considered too _intimate_ to share, Evan had thought it over and deemed it best to not inform the others about what had happened. Evan wanted the others to treat Nogla the same way before the kidnapping thus, he withheld the information from the others. The info would be amongst the three of them only, and maybe Moo, their doctor, if he finds out. Evan made a mental note to talk with him later. But the lesser people who knew, the better.

            Additionally, Evan told Brian to keep an eye on Daithi during the course of the next few days. Brian, concerned for Nogla, readily agreed.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            It’s been a week since the incident and it seemed that not much changed with Nogla. He’s still as cheerful and obnoxious as ever, still making the same dumb and stupid jokes, still laughing, shouting, and arguing with the others. It’s as if he hadn’t been gone at all. Everyone embraced the relief of knowing that they managed to get their friend back safe and sound, so they welcomed Daithi’s obnoxiousness with open arms. It was a great feeling to have him back, now the gang felt complete once more. Everyone was smart enough to know not to raise any topics about the kidnapping and what had happened. Seeing Nogla happy and alive was enough.

            Nogla couldn’t be more thankful for his friends’ silence about the matter. However, underneath those glistening smiles and rambunctious laughter was a growing darkness that threatened to swallow him whole, but, of course he had buried those demons deep down where no one else could see.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            All those smiles were just a façade. He knew it, oh he definitely knew it, but how could he confront his friend about it? It’s not like he can simply walk up to Nogla and bluntly ask him if he was truly alright when the man himself was doing his best to appear okay to the whole gang.

            His frown unintentionally deepened. It just wasn’t fair that a good guy like Nogla had to deal with the shit he was going through right now.

            _The worst happens to the best of us._

The statement he’d heard a long time ago echoed within his mind, awakening unwanted memories and souring his mood even further. ‘It isn’t fucking fair!’

            “What’s not fair?”

            The unexpected query jolted him out of his own thoughts and he turned around, catching Brock’s inquisitive gaze.

            “Huh?” Brian dumbly stated.

            “What isn’t fair Brian?” Brock repeated his question, tone not changing from its curiosity.

            “Oh,” he must’ve said his thoughts out loud without noticing, “It’s nothing.” The Irishman tried to play it off as something none too important but Brock knew better than that. He been friends with the Irishman for years and he probably knew Brian more than Brian knew himself.

            A gentle smiled graced Brock’s lips as he slowly stated, “It’s going to be okay. Things don’t always work out the way we expect, the way we think they should or the way we hope they would but… it’s going to be okay. Let’s just be there for each other and help however we can.”

            From an outsider’s point of view the man’s sentence may appear to be speaking about something general but Brian understood that Brock knew exactly what he was feeling.

            “Thanks.”

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            _The sensation of a dozen hands running through his body, groping, touching, pinching, rubbing, it all felt utterly disgusting. He couldn’t see anything and that only made it worse, as it increased the sensitivity of his sense of touch. He would’ve protested fervently, but unfortunately he was gagged. His clothes were roughly removed from his body, pants quickly unzipped and pulled down along with his boxers, leaving him exposed to prying eyes. He struggled, kicking at hands that held on to his ankle, pulling his hands away from the fingers gripping on his wrists. But he was outnumbered. It didn’t take too long before he was bound into place, legs forced to stay apart while his arms were stretched, tied above him._

_This time the assault was no longer just hands groping but tongues came into play as well as **other** body parts. His neck, his lips, his legs, his arms, not a single part of him remained untouched. He told himself that this wasn’t happening. That it was just a nightmare and he’d wake up soon. But as minutes dragged on, no matter how much he forced himself to wake up from this, he couldn’t wake up._

_He began to panic as those perverted hands slid nearer to his groin, a place no one else has ever been allowed to touch._

_A muffled squeak left his lips as something nudged at his entrance while the other hands continue to roam along his body._

_‘Stop!’ He wanted to shout but the gag obstructed his speech._

_He didn’t want any of this, but his body betrayed him as he felt his dick throb, hardening. No. He wouldn’t accept that his body was reacting to these disgusting things happening to him._

_But then something hard pushed into him._

_**NO!**_

Daithi jerked up into a sitting position, panting for air as his body trembled. Disoriented, he quickly looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. The digital clock on his bedside drawer caught his attention, the red numbers flashing 2:44. He slowly calmed down from his hysterics once he realized that he was in his room. His hands come up to rub his face, he tries to erase those images from his mind. It was useless. That wasn’t a simple nightmare, they were memories from that godforsaken place. Memories he’d rather forget than remember.

            An irritated groan filled the silence as he became aware of his condition. He forced himself out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. He made quick work of his clothing and got into the shower, turning the valve on, not bothering with the temperature. Icy cold water hit his heated skin and although he cringed at the way it bit at his flesh he couldn’t be more grateful.

            He needed this.

            The cold distracted him from the onslaught of sensations that reminded him of what happened. Stepping back from the spray of water he grabbed the soap, he hastily rubbed it on his skin, forming a layer of foam before scrubbing away with the loofa. After a thorough scrub he stood under the shower head to let the water wash away the foam and grime.

            He thought it would work.

            But it didn’t.

            No matter how many times he scrubbed, and no matter how cold the water was it didn’t change anything. It didn’t wash away the disgust, or the phantom touches he could still feel clinging to him like a second skin. Worst of all, the cold temperature didn’t do anything to his growing erection. He was still hard as ever and he couldn’t bear the thought of jacking off, not when the thing that made him hard was something he never wanted to experience ever again.

            Turning the water off with a sigh, Nogla stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel off the rack. It’s going to be uncomfortable but he’s going to have to wait it out. Just as he finished drying his hair and began to wrap the towel around his waist, he groaned when the towel brushed his member.

            He heaved a heavy sigh.

            It’s going to be a long night.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            The following nights after that had been progressively worse than the first. The same dream appears every time, only dragging longer and longer with each passing night. Details became more vivid, sights, sounds, touches, all of it became tangible, so real. Simply at the tip of his fingertips to the surface of his skin, he felt, breathed, and saw all of it. As if stuck in a time loop where the exact instance repeats over and over. But all he wants is for it all to stop.

            It doesn’t.

            He feels something foreign start to slide inside of him, he struggles, writhes, trying to move away from the intruding thing but a solid grip on his hip keeps him still. The stretch becomes too much for him to accommodate but it doesn’t stop. He attempts to shout, to tell them to just stop this shit, but his mouth is sealed. The length of it keeps going and going.

            “I said **stop**!”

            Daithi finally screams at the top of his lungs, shooting straight up from his bed in sheer panic and anger. Heavy breaths force air into his lungs as wide eyes scan his environment.

            “Fock, fockin’ shit.” Curses fly out as he rubs his face with his hands in agitation. “It’s the fockin dream again.” His body was shaking, not because of the cold, mind you, but because of what he’s been reminded once more. Wrapping his arms around himself, he tries to calm his shaking nerves. Only when he starts to shift slightly does he notice about his bottom half’s current condition, the fairly large tent in his boxers said enough.

            He squeezes his eyes shut and heaves a long, heavy sigh. He’s absolutely disgusted by his own body and its natural reaction, his stomach churning uncomfortably at the flashbacks of that nightmare, a stark contrast to the stiff pole between his legs.

            Sharp knocks on the door catch his attention, apprehension grasps his heart. Green eyes quickly glance at the clock and the numbers show 1:46. Who could be knocking at this time of night?

            Deciding not to open the door Daithi stays still in his bed, silent as possible, hoping that whoever’s at the door will give up and leave. Unfortunately, luck isn’t on his side. He heard the door handle being twisted and the door slowly opened. Why didn’t he lock the door?! Nogla tensed, preparing to bolt out when the opportunity rises.

            “Daithi?” The familiar voice called out, filled with concern.

            At the sound of his voice Daithi immediately relaxes, the breath that he’s been holding finally released.

            “Shit, Brian ye scared me right there.” A half-hearted chuckle squeezed through clenched teeth. “What made ye come t’visit so late at night?” Nogla casually asked with a nonchalant façade, hoping that his friend wouldn’t notice how perturbed he was.

            Sadly, Brian didn’t fall for the mask. The corners of his mouth turned down, a slight frown. “Are you ok Nogla?”

            Not skipping a beat, Nogla answers the frequently asked question, “Yep, never been better.”

            The frown only deepened, a reflection of Brian’s disbelief for his friend’s forced positivity. He stepped inside and flipped the switch to turn the lights on, making Nogla hiss with the sudden brightness. Brian ignored his friend’s mumbled cursing and locked the door behind him, but he didn’t take another step further, only pausing near the doorway, observing Nogla with a silent stare. Nogla stared back, eyes weary but curious.

            He and Brian hadn’t spoken about what had happened before. Well, it’s more like Nogla didn’t want to talk about it, so he never brought it up and Brian hadn’t approached him about it either. So it was left unspoken and undiscussed.

            But now that Brian was right in front of him, all the memories of when Brian had found him suddenly filled Nogla’s mind. The way Brian had touched him and coaxed him into completion, the way those fingers gently slid into him and pulled the vibrator out of his ass, the way he squirmed underneath expert touches and hearing moans slipping past his lips. Nogla’s face flushed red. It’s no wonder he didn’t want to talk about it, it was extremely shameful and embarrassing.

            A slight shift in the bed snapped him out of his thoughts and he realizes that Brian had sat next to him. He also realized the state of his lower body. _Shit._ Well, at least his blanket was a saving grace, still wrapped around him and covering the problem.

            Brian didn’t want to push, but it’s been nearly two weeks and he’s noticed how Nogla’s state has been becoming worse. The dark circles under his eyes, sluggish movements, not to mention the screams he’d been hearing for the past nights. So Brian decided to at least ask, “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

            Nogla stayed quiet for the next few minutes, all his worries rising up like a towering wave, reaching its highest crest then abruptly crashing into him, drowning him beneath it all. He wanted to talk, wanted to open up, but the fear and shame held him back.

            “Nogla.” Brian started, voice uncharacteristically soft, gaining Nogla’s complete attention. “If- if there’s anything that’s bothering ye, I just want to let you know that I’m here for you. I’m willing to help.”

            Nogla thought about what Brian had said and answered, “Thanks for the offer Brian. I’ll keep it in mind.”

            Brian mentally sighed, but at least there was a bit of progress somehow. “Okay, call me anytime if you’re ready to talk about it. And I mean it Nogla, you can talk to me.”

            A simple nod is what he received and with that Brian left after an exchange of ‘goodnight.’ When Brian closed the door behind him, Nogla fell back into his bed with a heavy sigh.

            He stared at his ceiling thinking back on what Brian had told him.

            “Anytime huh?”

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            And that time came just the night after.

            An insistent ringing through the air woke Brian up from his slumber. With a groan he pushes himself up from the bed and reaches for his phone placed on top of the bedside drawer. He didn’t bother reading the caller’s name and simply answered it.

            The following words made him immediately jump out of his bed and head to Nogla’s room without any questions asked.

            _“Help me.”_

            Brian opened Nogla’s door. “Nog-“ The words died on his tongue as he notices the tears running down Nogla’s face. Not a second later and Brian is already sat beside him, hands on his shoulders. “What happened?!”

            Nogla didn’t hesitate to fall into Brian’s arms and bury his face into his chest, arms wrapping around his torso, dragging Brian closer to him. No questions asked, Brian wraps the other into a tight embrace, silent sobs fill the room, accompanied by sharp sniffs muffled by his shirt. Gently, Brian rocked them side to side, a soothing gesture to hopefully calm the trembling of his friend.

            A few moments passed with them in that position until Nogla’s crying slowly died down. When Nogla finally found the courage to face his friend he sits back, separating from the warm embrace.

            “Thanks.” It was barely above a whisper but with the silence of the night Brian was able to catch it.

            “It’s no problem. But what happened?” A much calmer tone than when he had asked earlier.

            “I just want to forget it all. But I can’t. I _can’t_.”

            “Every single night, all my dreams are nightmares of that disgusting shit. I still feel their touches on my skin, the stickiness between my legs, and the-“ Nogla’s voice got cut off with a choke. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor but Brian could still see the tears starting to flow down his face once more.

            Furiously wiping away at the tears streaming down his face Nogla asks no one in particular, voice calling out to the darkness, broken and defeated, “Why? Why can’t I just _forget_? I want to forget it all.”

            Suddenly he sits up and faces Brian, clutching onto his friend’s shirt he practically begs in desperation, “Brian, please, _please_ help me.”

            Something inside Brian breaks and burns at the same time. It hurts to see his friend so distraught and broken, and it mad an undying anger boil inside him as he thought of the unforgivable things they’ve done to Daithi. But the anger would have to take the backseat, right now Daithi was in need of comfort, an escape. Brian was more than willing to give him that.

            Warm hands cup Nogla’s face, lifting it in order for Nogla to look into Brian’s eyes. “Then let me help you.” Brian stated, staring into Nogla’s eyes, silently asking for permission.

            Daithi closes his eyes with a short nod, and with that Brian leans in, capturing the other’s lips in a gentle kiss. It wasn’t rushed, nor was it assertive, just a simple press of the lips, a test. Slotting their lips together seemed to make them like a perfect fit for each other. It was similar to an appetizer before the main course. Before the kiss got even more heated Brian backup for a second, lips separating with a wet pop.

            Aroused emerald stare up at him in askance. “Wait a moment.” He stood up and closes the door, making sure it was locked before he turned the lights on. Swiftly settling back to where he sat Brian grabs Nogla’s hands, placing a kiss onto each knuckle, asking afterwards, “You still good?”

            With cheeks flushed Nogla pushes past his nervousness and kisses Brian once more, an answer to his question. Brian wraps his arms around him and brings him closer, one behind his head and the other on his hip, the kiss this time has a tinge of desperation behind it. He can feel the pent up energy from Nogla crashing onto him in waves and so he returns it with equal fervor. Both of their hands run rampant across each other’s body, groping and touching.

            Nogla didn’t even realize when he had ended up on his back but he didn’t mind. His body temperature feels like it’s risen up a few degrees so his hands scramble to remove his clothes for some relief. Not too long of a moment passes until they’re both completely naked. Neither of them bothered to focus on the fact that they’re two friends doing this kind of things together. That wasn’t important now, they’ve gone this far and they can’t simply stop here.

           

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            “Feel good?”

            The warm breath tickling his ear momentarily snapped him out of his heated daze. He could only answer with a soft hum as one more finger slid into him with the other two, spreading him wider. Daithi eyes close, focusing on the way those fingers work in and out of him, sliding further, slightly brushing his prostate.  The pleasure, the heat, those shivers that run up and down his spine when Brian touches him in the most sensitive places, Daithi wants all of it. Wrapping his legs around Brian’s waist, Daithi uses them to pull the other closer to him.

            Nogla didn’t need to put it into words, Brian understood what was unspoken. Through those half-lidden eyes staring up at him, asking him, pleading. Cupping Daithi’s cheek, Brian leans forward to place a kiss on those parted lips. No words had to be spoken, actions were enough. Pulling out his fingers, Brian guided his lubed dick towards the prepped entrance and slowly pushed in.

            Words would never be able to perfectly describe how it feels like to be taken, slowly spread apart inch by inch, and devoured like this. But Daithi didn’t need to think about that, all he had to do was _feel_. That way the thoughts and memories of that nightmare would be erased from his mind, replaced by a stronger heat and yearning.

            Brian groans as the muscles around him tighten even more, it was a good thing that he’d thoroughly prepared Daithi before this, because now he doesn’t think he’ll be able to hold back anymore. Well, his sense of control had been hanging by a thread for quite a while since they’ve started this anyway.

                        Closer, harder, faster, he wanted Brian to completely consume him, pound into him until all he can remember would be Brian’s name on his tongue. The length in him hits his prostate over and over with a lewd squelch, he couldn’t stop the moans slipping past his lips as he grips Brian’s shoulders tightly.

            “Ahn!” A particularly hard thrust has Daithi keening, arching his back off the couch and clawing his blunt nails down Brian’s back in blind pleasure. “Faster.”

            A simple command, but strong enough to finally break that sliver of control that Brian’s been holding on to. He pins both of Daithi’s hands to the bed, interlacing their fingers almost lovingly before earnestly going down on that ass. Leaning down to place bites on that unmarred neck, Brian listens closes to the moans and sighs that leave his partner. He’ll make sure that Daithi will feel nothing but pleasure while they’re doing it. Trailing soft kisses down that writhing body, he sucks and bites down at certain areas, marking Daithi’s body, so that the next time he sees those marks he’ll only think of Brian.

            Brian wants to rewrite every scare that littered Nogla’s body, to overwrite every patch of skin that those fools have foolishly dared to desecrate. Whether it was outside or inside, Brian will make sure to take care of it all.

            The pace has racked up and it made Diathi squirm. The sound of skin slapping against skin and his own moans echoing through the room seemed like an unending mantra of sorts. He couldn’t think anymore, all he could feel was the dick grinding hard inside of him, those hands that kept him pinned down, that wondrous mouth marking him. “Brian!” The name comes of choked and ragged, but he didn’t care, he repeated it over and over.

            Suddenly, his world shifted into a new perspective. “Huh?” He managed to garble out until it finally caught up to him that he was on top this time around. The new position shocks him enough to pull him out of his dazed state and to send Brian a questioning look. Steady hands place themselves on each of his thighs and push downwards.

            “Ngh~” _It’s sliding deeper in than before._

Brian guides Daithi’s hands to rest on his shoulder, now they’re sitting face to face. Brushing wayward locks plastered to Nogla’s forehead, Brian placed a gentle kiss then declares, “From this position you can go at your own pace, slow or fast, it’s up to you. I’ll be here as support only.” Leaning his own forehead to Daithi, Brian states with no hesitation, “You’re in control.”

            Brian wanted to show Daithi that he wasn’t like the others. He wouldn’t take advantage of him, he would give him a choice, and control. He wanted to show Nogla that he has a say in the matter and can do so as he pleases…unlike what they’ve done to him before.

 

            _Oh, it’s like that…I see._

 

            Daithi reached for Brian’s hand, nuzzling it beside his cheek, Nogla says with tears in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. “Thank you.” _For everything._ The last part wasn’t stated but Brian understood, sitting up a bit and pulling Nogla in for a kiss. _You’re welcome._

           

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Thank you for those who have been patient with me for updates ^-^' Whew the past months haven't given me enough time to write a new story but I've finally managed to make some time. I know this chapter ain't the usually smut type but I wanted to mix things up a bit. 
> 
> Any thoughts? Comment them down below, I'd love to hear your opinions on this piece.
> 
> Thanks for reading :3
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
> [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Catch Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078/chapters/24791013)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


End file.
